Je t'aime
by ElenaGrayson
Summary: Era un crush adolescente, pero que líos causara su extraña relación. Talia Al Ghul! Alfa x Jason Todd!Omega. Omegaverse.


_Notas: Hola! La verdad quiero decir algo de esta historia, fue mi primer aob, pero es mi único hetero que amo con toda mi alma, tiene muchas continuaciones. Pero como sólo escribo Slashz y amor Yaoi❤ no permite, aqui estoy, espero sus opiniones 3. Es un Talia!Alfa x Jason!Omega. Para Kimi y Polaris_

Jason la había visto varias veces.

Muchas de estas veces, siempre estaba detrás de Ras Al Ghul, estando listos para destruir o gobernar algo.

Jason recuerda esas hermosas esmeraldas, ese ceño fruncido, y ese cabello castaño-

Tal ves era un crush adolescente, pero Jason tenía ese algo hacia Talia.

Se deprimió, cuando Talia, una alfa en toda su palabra, quisiera a Bruce como su omega, Bruce era un ejemplar digno de un Omega fuerte, pero la obsesión de Talia, hacia destrozos su corazón.

Cuando murió, se arrepintió de nunca mencionarle nada a Talia, murió siendo simplemente Robín del amado de Talia-

Cuando revivió sus palabras eran solo

Bruce, hasta que cuando vio un hombre, con cabello castaño, murmuro Talia una sola vez.

Lo próximo que recuerda era el pozo, ese ardor, eso que quemaba desde su interior, lo primero que vio, fue a Talia, quien lo miraba con felicidad.

"¿Porque lo hiciste?" Jason preguntó sentado en la cama suave, Talia lo miraba con su estoica mirada.

"Lo hice por el detective el-"

Jason rio, lleno de dolor. "Solo por el, eh, esto es solo mierda, Señorita Al Ghul." Jason dijo frío, pudo ver como Talia gruñía. Jason se recostó, abrazo la almohada suave enterrando su rostro.

"Me iré mañana." Jason dijo. "Solo quiero descansar Talia yo-"

"No te puedo dejar ir." Talia dijo. "Todavía no, los efectos del pozo aun permanecen frescos. Descansa por hoy, Jason."

Talia salio de la habitación, y Jason, joder el pobre sentía su corazón destrozarse, tal ves si amaba mucho a aquella mujer.

Talia lo entreno, pago a grandes maestros, le dio las mejores prendas, Jason no entendía que era lo que realmente deseaba la mujer.

"Quiero-" Talia dijo, sentada en la cama de Jason, quien salia del baño, con una sola toalla en su cintura. "Necesito que hagas la prueba de castas, Jason. Traere a lis mejores médicos."

Jason suspiro frustrado. "Si no soy omega, ni alfa, seré un normal beta, no es así Talia."

Talia no dijo, Jason la miro curioso, cerro los ojos aspirando el aroma alfa de Talia, seductor y hermosa, Jason se estremeció, sabia que las mujeres alfas tienen anatomía de hombres que solo resalta cuando estas en celo con un omega, se imaginó el movimiento de caderas de Talia, se vería hermosa.

"El pozo..." Jason la miro. "No sólo mejorar las heridas, edad." Talia se acercó a Jason, moviendo su dedo en el pecho húmedo de Jason, quien podía perderse en las esmeraldas verdes de Talia. "También cambia las castas, convierte al omega en alfa, el alfa en betas... Betas en omegas."

Jason parpadeó, abrió su boca para responder, pero Talia capturo sus labios. Jason suspiro como los suaves labios de Talia se mezclaban con la suyos.

El sonido, el olor, el delicioso sabor de los labios de Talia, Jason la acerco mas de sus caderas, la castaña paso sus brazos en el cuello de Jason. "Necesitamos una prueba, Jason." Talia dijo cada palabra rozaba sus labios con los de Jason. Talia toco la orilla de la toalla de Jason. "Jason." Talia murmuró, Jason trago en seco.

Pero aun así asintio, joder amaba demasiado a Talia.

Jason volvió a besar a Talia, enterró sus dedos en el largo cabello castaño de la mujer, quien mordió sus labios fuertemente, Jason gimio como Talia quito la toalla dejándolo completamente desnudó. "Joder Talia." Jason río como Talia hacia un hermoso y tierno ceño fruncido.

"No seas vulgar, Jason." Talia dijo, Jason solo la miro como Talia, llevaba su mano delicada, claro a simple vista, ya que sangre siempre están en ellas.

Jason parpadeo varias veces como sintió las manos de Talia en su trasero, la respiración de Jason fue lenta y cálida, Talia separo su mejillas traseras y llevaba sus dedos al fruncido orificio. Jason gruño, pero Talia lo cayo con un beso. Sin embargo Jason lo rompió como Talia acariciaba su ano.

"Cama, Jason, permite me hacer esto, por favor." Talia pidió, Jason iba a negar, pero los ojos de Talia, opacos de deseo, pupilas dilatadas, sus labios abiertos y jadeantes...

Jason beso, antes de dirigirse a la cama. "Terminemos con esto nena." Jason río interno como Talia bufo.

"En cuatro, Jay." Jason se estremeció por el apodo, siguió la orden de Talia... Demonios era tan sumiso, aunque sabia que era solo para Talia.

Talia acarició su entrada, Jason levanto mas las caderas, dándole mas espacio a Talia.

"Los betas tienen ciertas características, sin embargo para diferenciar alfa y omega es de esta manera... Muchos creen que no es el mejor método." Talia dijo mientras acariciaba la entrada de Jason quien sentía estremecer su pene, excitado claramente.

"Se necesita, exposición a hormonas alfas, en el aparato reproductivo, la saliva en la entrada de un omega no presentado lo obligará a demostrar su casta..."

"Joder Talia..." Jason gimió como Talia comenzó a acariciar su miembro erecto.

"Lo siento, Jason, pero es necesario." Jason no comprendió, pero exhalo todo su aire de su pecho, abrió de sobremanera sus ojos...

La lengua de Talia en su entrada, Jason jadeo como Talia enterraban su lengua en su interior, sus dedos dándole mas acceso, Jason gimió como Talia sacaba y metía su lengua, Jason gemía, sentía su entrada mojarse de la saliva, pero fue cuando se dio cuenta, era mucha humedad para solo la saliva de Talia.

"Amado..." Talia gruño a sus espaldas, Jason jadeo como Talia mordía su trasero. "Lo sabia..." Talia dijo seductoramente mientras acariciaba a Jason.

"¿Q-que?" Jason dijo entre jadeos.

Talia levanto su barbilla y beso a Jason, su sabor era extraño, era dulce y salado era...

"Eres un omega. Jason." Talia acaricio su mejilla y labios. "Mi bello omega." Y se volvieron a besar.

Jason gimió como Talia movía sus caderas encontrar del trasero de Jason. "Jason..." Talia jadeo como siguió moviendo su caderas, simulando embestidas. "Quiero- quiero llevarte Jason, dejame aparearme contigo."

"Talia..." Jason era omega, no sabia mucho sobre su casta, pero aun así...

Sabia que amaba mucho a la mujer. "Te amo." Jason dijo mientras Talia de detenía, Todd se asusto por la reacción de Talia, que no debió decir eso, fue idiota Talia lo odiaría ella-

Talia río y beso la espalda de Jason. "Je t'aime, Habibi."


End file.
